resident evil my story
by clairebear197
Summary: i played resident evil i through i should write my own resident evil fanfiction i already got to stories on here i just hope no one leave me any nasty comment on this story anyway i hope you enjoy reading this fanfiction the main characters are chirs redfield, claire redfield, jill valentine and albert wesker
1. Chapter 1

**resident evil my fanfiction story **

**chapter one **

**it seen like a normal boring day for jill she has been working with stars in raccoon city for many years and wanted a bit of fun in her life so she went to her captin wesker office. she knock on the door wesker said" come in." jill opened the door and walk in after she walk in she closed the door behind her wesker said" aarrr miss valentine is there doing i can do for you". jill replyed" captin wesker i was just wondering if we could have a party to unwine." wesker stop and look at jill he replyed" now miss valentine and how would we have party?" jill look at wesker and said" well could throw the party in the main repection down stairs just for one day." wesker through about it and said" ok miss valentine we will have to party tonight i need everyone to come in the meeting room asap." jill said" yes sir i will tell everyone to come into meeting room straight away." jill walk out the office and went to her desk and sent everyone an email to come in the meeting office straight away. **

**later that day chirs, barry, becky, jill and wesker was in the meeting room wesker said" miss valentine came into my office eariler with idea to have a party i have agree to it just for tonight ." chirs said" sir can with bring anyone to the party ?" wesker look at chirs and reply" mr redfield you can invited anyone you want i only agree to it so i can do my paper work in peace so it up to two guys who doing what i going back in my office." wesker look at all of them and said" you all can go." wesker left the room to return back to his office. jill look at chirs and said" so chirs who bringing to the party". chirs look at jill and reply" i am going to invited my little sister claire." jill said" so that girl in that picture that claire?" chirs said" yep she was 16 at the time but now she 21." becky said" so we all be meeting claire then chirs." chirs reply" yes becky i hope she ok making her way here i don't want anything happening to her." jill and becky look at each and then look at chirs an idea pop in to jill head and said" hey chirs why don't me and becky pick her up that why she be ok." chirs said" that a good idea jill she be safe with you and becky." barry said" well chirs while the girls pick up your sister why don't we get everything ready like food,drink and music it past the time." chirs said" ye sure barry and jill she will be at the train station i will give her a call." **

**after chirs phoned claire jill and becky went to collect her from the train station. chirs and barry started getting the room ready for the party. the DJ set up the he stuff. barry done the food and chirs got the drinks( alcohol ones). meanwhile jill and becky arrived at raccoon station waiting for claire. a woman with red brown hair with an red jacket , jean shorts and cowboys boots. jill walk up to her and said" are you claire redfield?" the woman look at her and reply"yes and may i ask how are you?" jill reply" i am jill valentine and that becky charmers chirs sent us to pick you up." claire said" oh so you are the one chirs going about and it nice to me to guys." jill look and said" chirs talk about me?" claire reply" oh ye you do know he loves you right?" jill said" no i had no idea he did." becky said" oh ye jill he does really he does i think tonight he going to ask you out."**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two **

**claire, jill and becky was in the car and claire was stairing out the car window the last time she seen chirs and remember when claire was 6 and chirs was 10 and he played with claire and never left her alone. jill said" so claire when was the last time you seen chirs?" claire look at jill and said" well the last time was when i was to college i didn't last long there so i went back home." becky said" wow so claire you when you and chirs was little did you ever but make up on chirs and dress him up?" claire reply" nope we always used to play hind and seek when we was kids." 20 minutes later claire,jill and becky got to chirs and jill's house. claire said" wow so this is where chirs's lived?" jill look at claire and said" ye but me and chirs through it would be a good idea to room mates." claire smile at becky and said" so becky where do u live?" becky replyed" oh i lived next door." claire look and said" cool okay ." jill opened the front door and said" well claire will show you to your room." claire look at jill and said" did chirs say i could stay here?" jill look at claire and said" claire look chirs wouldn't mind to have his little sister around for awhile." becky said" well girls i going home to get ready for tonight i will see you in a bit bye." claire and jill said" bye becky see you later." while having bye. claire went into her room and said" jill is it ok if i have a bath to relax?" jill said"claire you can do whatever you want in this house i got to phoned to tell him you here." jill phoned chirs he answer" hello jill how did it go and where claire?" jill reply" yes it went fine and she just got in a bath for a bit." **

**meanwhile wesker was sitting in his office and hear chirs voice saying"hello jill how did it go and where claire? wesker hear jill says" yes it went fine and she just got in a bath for a bit." wesker thought about this party thing so wesker said to himself."i think i will go to willam and get ready for this party i got to show my face for a bit and then go back to my paper work." so wesker got up and left he office and went to willam birkin in the lab. chirs seen wesker left his office through wesker might have gone home to get ready and said" well jill i be home in a bit bye." wesker arrived to lab and seen willam working and said" hey willam how the virus going on." william reply" hey albert and nope not yet you okay you seen different today?" wesker at willam and said" stars is having a party to relax i through to come and see how the virus is coming along and then i am off home until tonight." willam stop and said" albert you never goes or do any party what gives?" wesker replyed" i know but a stars member jill valentine would not let me get on with my work so i agree to it so she could leave me alone." willam look at wesker and said" okay i give a call when the virus in completed albert." wesker said" good bye william." and left the lab and went home.**

**that night chirs, jill, barry and becky was waiting for claire. claire came down in a red dress cut at the side and said" so how do i look?" chirs walk up to claire and said" claire you look beautiful like mom." claire said " thanks chirs you big softy." and kiss him on the cheek. they arrived at the party most of the stars members was already there dancing away. chirs asked one of he work member and said" it captain wesker here."he replyed" his in he office doing paper work." chirs reply back" thanks." chirs said to claire" well claire my captain wesker in his office i am going to ask him if you could join stars." claire said" it okay chirs i ask i am a big girl now." claire went up to wesker office and knock the door and wesker said" come in." claire open the door and walk in and then closed the door behind her and said" hello captain wesker i am claire redfield i wondering if could work here." wesker look up seening an beautiful woman standing at his desk as the moonlight made her body shine and said" well miss redfield you need to fill some paperwork and drop the font in tomorrow. wesker came her the form and said" why don't you join the rest of them in the party. claire said"well partying is really not my thing is ok if i fill this form here." wesker look at her again and said" yes sure here a pen once you fill the form in i will show to your locker and around the building." claire said" sure it better for me to find everything tonight then in the day."**

**so claire and wesker left his office and he shown her around the first he took claire was the locker and then the meeting room. wesker said" so miss redfield did you enjoy your little tour around the build?" claire said" thanks captain wesker." wesker said" please miss redfield call me wesker."claire smile and said" wesker you can call me claire." then wesker fell something in he heart that he never felt before. claire said" well we best be getting back so i can get my uniform for tomorrow." wesker said" yes you right claire."**

**claire collect her uniform and said to chirs" chirs can we go home i tried from today." chirs said" hey sure i just go and get jill and becky ok and we can go home okay".chirs after chirs got jill and becky he return be to claire with a really drunk jil and a drunk becky they return home chirs put becky on the seate and put jill in bed. claire went staight up to her room and got change the only thing claire didn't know that wesker was watching her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter three **

**wesker couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful claire. as claire got changed into shorts and pj top as she turn to get in bed she seen wesker looking in her window. claire open her window and said"captain wesker what are you doing here?" wesker reply"i forgot to tell you that we are in work tomorrow so i will see you monday." and then he phone went off. wesker answer it and said"hello oh william it you what happened?" william said" albert of course it me who else would call you at this time at night anyway the virus is complete." wesker smile and said" good i be there in bit." and hung up. he look at claire and he smile fell so wesker ran off the the lab. claire through wesker was a bit wierd but she so tried she just went straight to bed.**

**meanwhile wesker made it to lab where william, his draughter sherry and his wife annette. annette could tell something was wrong with albert so she asked" albert what wrong you seen different ?" wesker reply"annette i am fine stars had party." annette just at wesker and said"albert you met someone and they caught your eye." wesker just look at her and said" yes i have met someone she have join stars." annette just smile and said" mmm ye join stars hmm." wesker said" anyway william are you sure it done." william look at albert and said" yes i already tested on dogs and nemesis project too. wesker said" good let the dogs out." sherry hold on her mom and said"mommy i don't like to dogs." annette look at her draughter and said" sherry i want you to go in the office okay." so sherry went in the office and william and annette let the virus dogs out in the forest. wesker smile and said" once they start attacking people i will send stars in so the dogs can finished them all off." then wesker forgot about claire. **

**william said" we also made the anitdonted as well." wesker said" good how many?" william reply" we made 10 anitdonted." then wesker said" right i am off home it will be safer for you and your family william if you stay in the lab." willam reply" ok wesker we will stay here." wesker went home and went to bed. the next day wesker had a phoned call on the mayor and said" mr wesker we got a problem there are undead walking round i want you and stars to get rid of them or i will get rid of you." wesker reply" yes sir i will get stars straight on it." the mayor reply" good." and then he hung up. wesker got out of wesker had a washed and sounded the alarm to star. wesker was in the stars building.**

**meanwhile claire was a sleep then hearing a alarm going off and she open her door and knock on chirs door. chirs said" ye what up?" claire reply" chirs there alarm going off." chirs said" oh ok." and then chirs said" oh shit claire get dress and i jill get up and make sure she dress and you get becky up and dress." claire went into her room and put the stars uniform. after she put it on claire went down stairs to get becky but she was already with jill all they was waiting for was chirs. jill said" you know what fuck this i goting to get him." so jill went up stairs grab chirs put his top on and drag him down stairs and put him in the car. becky and claire followed behind jill to the car and claire lock up the house. **


End file.
